1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ship which has supporting columns which run vertically and are located in the hull of the ship, as well as at least one area element, which is mounted on the supporting columns, extends horizontally, and has corner points.
2. Background Information
In the construction of cargo ships and warships, it is necessary to provide the interior of the hull of the ship with area elements which extend horizontally, thereby creating surfaces for stowing the cargo being carried or fastening the ship's own equipment.
Known measures for creating the above-mentioned areas for stowing or fastening cargo or equipment have several disadvantages, including the requirement that the structure of the ship must be adapted to the area elements which are to be installed, because the size of the area elements cannot be modified after they have been fabricated, nor can they be adapted to the space conditions in the hull of the ship.